The Supernatural
Governments the world over have always known of the supernatural, those things that go “bump in the night.” The extent of that knowledge was always variable, but the in the modern day of databases, advanced security and surveillance equipment, and instant communication, the shadow that always hid the specifics of the supernatural is beginning to fade away. The Fae Of all the supernatural, the fae are perhaps the least well-known. What little we know of the fae is grounded in European folklore, but even that provides tenuous information at best. For our purposes, “fae” is a blanket term for creatures and things imbued with the power of Faerie. When used to mean the True Fae (creatures born of faerie blood), the word “Fae” is always capitalized; “fae” without the capital refers to any creatures touched by faerie. True Fae are the immortal, mighty and remorseless inhabitants of our world, but just out of sight. Their power is said to be rooted in the natural world, but instead of manipulating that power like a wizard, it comes to them as an extension of their very being. They seem to have no names for themselves as a “race”, and indeed do not think of themselves as such; each of the Fae is unique, and they refer to other denizens of Faerie by titles and names. The euphemisms used by changelings are many, which helps to prevent them being summoned at the sound of their names. The Fae’s perceptions, motivations and actions are alien to humans. They seem to understand the world through relatives rather than absolutes; many are bound by obscure and bizarre oaths and rules; others act seemingly at random, obeying a logic opaque to all humans. While they may sometimes take the form of human-like beings or animals, they are often incapable of understanding mortals, one of the reasons they find them so fascinating. The Fae are difficult to comprehend. Their true nature is beyond imagination and their might is matchless in the mortal world—but they can’t always do as they please. In exchange for self-identity, they obey powerful obligations. A faerie can never intentionally violate a Contract he swears on his own name. When an Other commits to a namebound Contract, obeying it defines his existence. If he breaks his word, he destroys his Name—and for the Gentry, namelessness is obliteration. Activity In the City Finding the Fae is not hard, though often the end result is not worth the effort. If you know where to look, you can find faerie magic all throughout the natural world. Though they tend to hide from those who only know of them peripherally, agents of the OSI who intentionally seek the Fae out seem to have had some success by offering bribes or playing to the creatures’ vanity. Their attention span, however, is fleeting and they disappear as quickly as they appear. Jack-in-the-Green A wood sprite, this Fae has taken up residence in Golden Gate Park. His powers have been playing havoc on the “man”-scaped area, the paths becoming rather overgrown. The open areas of the park have so far been unaffected, but any place with over or undergrowth is becoming more impassable by the day. Klabautermann A water kobold (or nix) who assists sailors and fishermen on the San Francisco Bay in their duties, KLABAUTERMANN is a merry and diligent creature, with an expert understanding of most watercraft, and an unsurpassable musical talent. He also rescues sailors washed overboard. Despite the positive attributes, there is one omen associated with his presence: no member of a ship blessed by his presence shall ever set eyes on him. He only ever becomes visible to the crew of a doomed ship. Linguee The spirit some in Chinatown venerate known as LINGUEE is suspected to be a Fae by the OSI. Nothing about this spirit has been verified, not even its existence, however too many odd occurrences attributed to the spirit have occurred to be merely coincidence. There is a theory running through the OSI too that LINGUEE may be dabbling in the Financial District. Vampires Vampires are a race of predators who feed on blood. They were once humans transformed by a conscious act of will, known as the Embrace, into powerful creatures of the night. During the Embrace, a vampire drains a candidate of all their blood and replaces it with a small amount (generally a single drop) of their own. This causes the corpse to rise as a new vampire, usually instantly. The vampire who initiates the Embrace is the Sire; the new vampire is the Sire’s Childe. Vampires have every manner of supernatural power, such as turning into animals, flying and wielding the strength of a dozen men. While these powers are not universal, vampires individually have unique abilities which can grant undead capabilities such as these and more. Sunlight burns vampires, however. As part of their curse, vampires recoil at the touch of the sun, its vital rays scorching their undead flesh. Vampires typically spend the daylight hours in the cold sleep of undeath, and only the most resolute can shake off the weight of the day’s forced slumber for even a short time. Activity in the City Due to the actions of a werewolves (see This Town Ain’t Big Enough above), vampire activity in San Francisco is rare indeed. The OSI has only had one confirmed run-in with a vampire in the last ten years. There may indeed be vampires left in San Francisco, but they are keeping a very low profile and keeping wide of the HARBINGERS. The OSI has only two active leads on possible vampire activity: Mason: "The Armored Wind" Over the last two years there have been stories circulating through the homeless population near UCSF Benioff Children’s Hospital of “the Armored Wind” that protects the hospital. Though the accounts could not be confirmed, the occasional gang member and homeless resident does disappear from time to time around the hospital. Recently, however, the "Armored Wind" was identified as a vampire identifying himself only as Mason, a vampire with a reputation for being exceptionally powerful and very old. Abandoning all pretense of being human, this vampire wears an old-style plate male armor and stands almost eight feet tall and half that wide. In a recent development with the OSI he seemed to take offense to an incursion of unidentified supernatural creature which was introduced by the experimentation of a psychiatrist and fledgling mage, Dr. Wahnsinnig. Mason confronted the OSI team assigned to the case and killed doctor. The team opted not to try and stop the vampire. Why Mason cared about Dr. Wahnsinnig's experiments and/or their results. remains unknown. Alcatraz Recently the OSI witnessed the brokering of a deal between the Bahala Na Gang and an entity shrouded in fog on the island of Alcatraz at night. The deal did not go through, the entity in the fog refused the bargain, however the fact that the BNG was offering a dozen live humans as "feast" for the creature suggests it was vampiric in nature. This entity has since been identified as Mason: The Armored Wind. Mason runs a small herd of humans on the island (the park rangers that maintain the Alcatraz museum). Somewhere below ground is Mason's lair, though its entrance is difficult to use as it leads directly into a Verge. Inside the verge Mason maintains a small museum of his long life, including an immense pipe organ. Werewolves Werewolves are shapeshifters who change from human to wolf form—adopting many intermediary forms if they so choose. They are physically more powerful than most living creatures, and are immune to many of the ailments and diseases that plague their human and wolf cousins, but they’re still living beings and they can still die. Werewolves heal much faster than normal humans, and as half-spirit beasts designed for battle, they’re exceptionally hard to kill. Most analysts agree that in all likelihood with a werewolf’s regenerative ability comes the potential for lifespans longer than those of humanity. Activity in the City Though it is rare for werewolves to claim home territory in an area crowded with people, there are a few known packs in an around San Francisco. The Bone Gnawers The scavengers and survivors of the San Francisco packs, the Bone Gnawers are seen by the other packs as little more than mongrels who sift through the waste of mankind. The Bone Gnawers see themselves as underdogs, waiting to triumph against overconfident foes. Freedom and practicality rule above all else when it comes to the Bone Gnawers. They care little for the supposed superiority of Uratha and are content to remain in the alleys, gutters, and sewers of man as long as it means they can live on their own terms. The Bone Gnawers tend to organize themselves in democratically. Their more experienced members tend to take the lead in most situations, but none of their pack enforces the heirarchy of "alpha, beta, omega, etc." Mostly known as spies and information gatherers, they have a network of kinfolk who work low-end jobs that just so happen to give them access to high-end information. Though their numbers are unknown (the entire pack has never been seen all together), a few members have made a name for themselves in San Francisco. Nakimba Tribe: Hunter in Darkness; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 4 Quiet and observant, Nakimba has a ravaged face. It is rumored that he was the victim of human trafficking when he was a young boy. He tends to be seen mostly around religious institutions. Having for fishing, he can also be seen on the odd dock here and there with a shoddy pole. He's been arrested many times for petty theft...so often, in fact, that some whisper he gets caught on purpose. Is it the free food or something within the prison system that attracts the Hunter in Darkness? Michelle Flanders Tribe: Ghost Wolves; Auspice: Cahalith; Rank: 2 Brought up in a wealthy family, Michelle has nevertheless disdained money of any sort--at least money earned honestly. Her smile is infectious and her eyes are piercing, the former causing people to support her panhandling ways while the later keeps them from coming too close. Those who can sense such things know the dark labrador that is often seen in her company is in actuality the pack's totem, Rat Fink. Pete Tribe: Ghost Wolves; Auspice: Irraka; Rank: 2 Pete is often seen on the steps of government buildings. An assumed Iraqi War veteran, he is seen by most as insane, though harmless. He is a media favorite as he has "photo bombed" most city officials at least twice if not more. Wrapped in an American flag, Pete can sometimes be found prostelyzing on street corners, warning against the evils of big government and the American healthcare system. The Get of Fenris The prime focus of the Get of Fenris is heroism; all members must act against their enemies, particularly something they call "the Wyrm." There is no room for cowardice or indecisiveness among the Fenrir, and retreat is not in their vocabulary. The Get of Fenris, as a rule, disdain the politicking of the Uratha Nation, instead preferring to focus on tangible war efforts and Wyrm incursions. The Get claim Hunter's Point as their territory and from there they run smuggling syndicate (their primary stock is in DVDs, cigarettes, mobile phones, non-U.S. cash, arms and weapons). Desmond "Smites-the-Wyrm" Obannon Tribe: Shadow Lord; Auspice: Elodoth (Alpha); Rank: 3 An older Uratha, desmond is an unconventional Shadow Lord. Leading a pack of Blood Talons, embracing their culture, Desmond tirelessly leads his pack against the machinations of a deadly spirit known as "the Wyrm," and ancient foe that has plagued the Get of Fenris from their inception (some say the spirit has plagued the Get's ancestors for hundreds of years). Desmond walks a fine line between being a Shaodw Lord and immersing himself into the Blood Talon heritage...something Uratha in the area watch closely. His pack, however, is fiercely loyal to their alpha as it was he who saved the pack from an ambush set by the Wyrm their former alpha led them into. Ahearn "Memory-of-Talons" Bohannon Tribe: Blood Talon; Auspice: Cahalith (Beta); Rank: 2 The youngest member of the Get, Ahearn is also the the flashiest and the one most prone to acts of "proving himself." A complete flirt (though he is married to a high school teacher), he seems lazy upon first meeting him (his family comes from wealth, a point he sees no shame in exploiting). Though intent on making a name for himself, he is not reckless. Rather, he is methodical and in so being is also usually successful. Ryan "Bed Head" Gael Tribe: Blood Talon; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 4 Mean-spirited and dim-witted, Ryan has been called many things. He is the most loyal member of the Get, however...fanatically so at times. Taking offense at the least provocation, Ryan is known to kill indiscriminantly when pushed, but he is seemingly gentle with spirits. Some whisper that he considers himself more spirt than flesh and that he's taken dark and unnatural oaths in the Shadow in an effort to gain insight and advantage over the pack's enemies. Brody "Speaks-Softly" Griffin Tribe: Blood Talon; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 3 Brody is a still, quiet man one can easily overlook. He never smiles, always wearing a perpetual scowl, and never speaks up. Even when spoken to directly he uses body language over words to communicate. He seems content to allow others to lead, but when combat looms he is the first into the fray. An odd tidbit about Brody is that no one can ever recall a time when he succumbed to the Death Rage. Even his First Change is scant on details... Nolan "Unclear-in-Methods" Keith Tribe: Blood Talon; Auspice: Irraka; Rank: 3 Without a doubt the "brains" of the Get, Nolan heads up their smuggling operation, weaving a trail of false leads and dead ends for human authorities. Of the entire pack, he is the one most likely to be seen alone. Still, this hardly makes him vulnerable. Easily recognized in the human world, he is an intimidating figure with luck that just isn't natural. The Harbingers of Day Most werewolf packs are difficult to pin down, as elusive as they are ferocious. The Harbingers, however, are relatively well-known, comfortable with being seen in their human skins publicly. The OSI has even had a few person-to-person meetings with these creatures. It is as if these werewolves think themselves untouchable. Of course, with their role in ridding the city of vampires, perhaps they are… The Harbingers claim the entirety of San Francisco proper as their territory, though they seem to allow others packs to cut small chunks out for themselves like a lease. Still these other packs must answer to the Harbingers if something in their territory gets out of hand or becomes too public. Territory: Exact boundaries unknown, San Francisco Damien Kingsley (Alpha) Tribe: Iron Master; Auspice: Elodoth; Rank: 4 Damien is a ruthless tyrant and the owner of the Redwood Room in downtown San Francisco. He runs the Harbingers with an iron fist of smooth talk, impeccable manners, and razor-sharp charisma. Some say his primary motivation for running the vampires out of town was that he wanted the power they wielded and the resources the leeches maintained. If so, he’s been awfully subtle about it. Damien is known to wield a silver klaive. Maeve Oakdale (Beta) Tribe: Iron Master; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 4 Maeve is the oldest member of the Harbingers and Damien’s mate. In the human world she is a senior partner of the Oakdale & Michaelson Law Firm. Elsewhere, she is a mystic of rare talent and ferocity. She’s embraced her Forsaken lineage and ruthlessly commands and manipulates the spirit world, wielding it like a cat-o-nine-tails on behalf of the Harbingers. Holden Foster Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Irraka; Rank: 3 One of the wealthiest businessmen in San Francisco, Holden is the owner of the San Francisco Giants baseball team. The “face” of the pack, Holden is a likeable man but seems to have little personal ambition, instead always acting the apologetic for the actions of his packmates. Dashielle Michaelson Tribe: Iron Master; Auspice: Cahalith; Rank: 3 The second partner of the Oakdale & Michaelson Law Firm, Dashielle is a calculating, striking man with seemingly endless knowledge of law, trivia, and uratha lore. He has every appearance of a self-made man. His family comes from a crumbling town in Minnesota where his family was so poor they lived in the farm house where they housed their cattle, their house having been destroyed by a tornado when he was just a kid—they never had the money to fix it. His fortune since then has dramatically shifted and he wears his past like a badge of honor. Clara Raphael Tribe: Hunter in Darkness; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 3 This energetic young woman is both a supermodel (as seen in the pages of Vogue, Elle, Harper’s Bazaar, and L’Officiel) and a landowner, outspoken in the areas of animal rights, deforestation, and corporate authority. Lords of the Gate This pack of all Storm Lords—all Dihir—are the most reclusive of all the packs in the Bay Area, claiming the absolute most inhospitable territory around: the Golden Gate Bridge itself. Also the oldest pack in the city (some tales speak of the Lords having been around since the formation of the city itself—since before the building of the Golden Gate Bridge), this biker gang only very seldom leaves their territory, even when invited to moots hosted by the Nightsisters. And when they do they never come as a whole pack, always leaving at least one member behind. Extremely exclusive, the Lords only accept other Storm Lords into their pack and only those who have achieved the greatest of renown. Why this is they won’t say. Why they seldom come off the Gate they also won’t say. If their territory wasn’t so odd and uninviting, other uratha might investigate. None have so far. Artur “Long-Path-Ahead” Hawking (Alpha) Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Elodoth; Rank: 5 A congenial leader, Artur tends to give uratha who intrude on his pack’s territory the benefit of the doubt, but not much more than that. He usually gives them a warning and time enough to remove themselves before things get ugly. He’s called himself the “Sword of Justice” in the past which might seem rather pompous to some, but none have dared to say that to his face. Smokey “Madder-than-a-Bag-of-Snakes” Roberts (Beta) Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 5 Artur’s second, Smokey is the oldest member of the Lords and is said to have outlived more packmates in his tour on the Gate than there are uratha in the whole city. He may seem a reckless brawler, but his actions never needlessly endanger his packmates. Cocky and mouthy, Smokey’s humorous gibes hide an uneasy undercurrent of rage. Benjamin “Cleric” Odysseus Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 5 A charming young-seeming man, “Cleric” is the one member of the Lords who you will most-likely see outside their territory. He comes into town occasionally to perform business known only to the Lords. When out and about, he keeps to himself and never causes a stir, though he has been known to spend the night in city in the company of young ladies. He generally speaks for the Lords, though Artur himself is not above meeting visiting uratha if the situation calls for it. Raisin “Heart-Song” Taz Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Irraka; Rank: 5 Raisin is Artur’s mate. She is also seemingly too young to hold the status of Dihir. Skittish and reserved, Raisin never approaches or meets other uratha alone, preferring to let others do her talking for her. And while this behavior might seem weak, she has a tendency to disappear into thin air at the least expected times, causing those around her to become wary and nervous. It is said of her deeds that she once seduced an idigam after it had slaughtered her pack and killed it by eating its heart in the throws of lovemaking. Whether this is true or not is left for the Cahalith to decide, but it certainly justifies her inclusion with the Lords. Knuckles “Umbra-Dancer” Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 5 Knuckles is a confident, strategic Rahu and generally the one who leads the pack in combat. He says little, but what he does say has power laced through every word. Disdaining the leather the rest of his packmates wear, Knuckles is also the quickest, with the sharpest reflexes of the group. In combat he wields a short-bladed klaive that sings with the golden voice of an angel, felling many a monster before they realize they’re dead. Impeccably polite, Knuckles is said to gain his power and prowess through the discipline of chastity. Ebony “Weaves-Silver-Chords-of-Strength” Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Rahu; Rank: 5 The second female of the pack, Ebony is perhaps the most-feared fighter. Wielding chains made of pure silver, her hands smoke constantly in battle. How she manages to maintain her focus while enduring the pain of silver against her palms no one is quite sure. What everyone does know, however, is that once she grasps her chains, blood will be spilt. Over the last several years, Ebony has been sighted on occasion alone outside her territory in the company of “Dreams-Deadly” of the Nightsisters. Bill “Red-Oak-at-Dawn” Trucker Tribe: Storm Lord; Auspice: Cahalith; Rank: 5 Slightly pudgy, Bill looks the least-likely to be a biker, let alone a warrior. Unassuming, still the spirits sing of his stand at the river Phlegethon where all he had was a torn-off length of oak for a weapon. He stood on the west bank and held off three-hundred Hurish as the rest of his pack fought to defeat their Idigam lord. His was not the role of the hero, but heroic his deeds were. Perhaps the number of those he fought have been inflated over time, but Bill is a Cahalith, a member of our lore keepers. Any exaggeration is not without merit. The Nightsisters A pack of all-female Bone Shadow Ithaeurs, the Nightsisters are the undisputed mystics of the Bay Area, claiming the man-made Treasure Island as both their territory and as a neutral meeting site (or Sept) for all local uratha on special occasions. The Nightsisters seldom act individually—talking to one is as good as talking the whole. The entire pack poses as the wives of Armed Forces Servicemen stationed on Treasure Island, although these men never seem to be eligible for reassignment anywhere else. The women also only respond to their “human” names when in the guise of the dutiful military spouse. When on uratha business, they only respond to their well-earned “deed” names. "Always-Walks-Ahead" (Alpha) Tribe: Bone Shadow; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 4 The “mother” of the pack, Bette is a fierce protector of both her territory, the responsibility the pack has as the keepers of the Sept, and her sisters. Though under her direction the pack generally stays out of the affairs of the local cities, if she feels her pack’s specific talents are needed she has no problem interjecting her pack into the middle of a situation uninvited. "Claws-Like-Ice" (Beta) Tribe: Bone Shadow; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 3 The “quiet one” of the pack, Celestine is no less fierce than her alpha. She says little, yet is always watchful. Caring slightly less than nothing for honor, Celestine is known for murdering uratha in cold blood if they are disrespectful or otherwise misbehave during a Sept meeting. This has caused no small amount of friction, however as masters of the Sept, the Nightsisters’ authority is unchallengeable by tradition. No one yet has dared to question this… "Breathes-the-Black-Smoke" Tribe: Bone Shadow; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 2 They youngest member of the pack, Amelie seems overly innocent and skittish. It is rumored that she comes from an abusive background, one in which she killed her husband during her first change. Most of the Bay Area uratha are waiting to see what impact she might have on the local landscape. Many sense weakness in her...and if she is weak, so might also be her alpha. "Edgewalker" Tribe: Bone Shadow; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 3 Probably the most “extraverted” of the pack, Chanel is often the pack’s voice. If you need to speak with the Nightsisters, you speak first with Chanel the “Edgewalker.” Her word is law when it comes to dealing with her pack—if she does not grant you audience, you are done. As a result, many uratha bring her gifts when seeking an audience with the pack. "Dreams-Deadly" Tribe: Bone Shadow; Auspice: Ithaeur; Rank: 3 Noémie is the most frightening member of the pack. The rumor is that she can steal into your dreams and slay you at your most defenseless. No one can ever cite a specific example of this action, but everyone knows a tale or two of her exploits. Guardians of the Final Stand Little is known about this Pure pack is (named by the OSI as the Wolf Ridge Pack). They act more in line with traditional data on werewolf behavior. They are antisocial, mean-spirited, and reclusive. Very little is known about them—most of the information we have has been gleaned from over fifty years of hearsay and local legends. They are a large pack made up of Native Americans who seem to eschew technology. The Alameda Naval Criminal Investigative Service (NCIS) field office tracked a shipment of heavy military arms into Hunters Point back to a beachhead on Bonita Cove, the southern border of the Golden Gate National Recreation Area. The NCIS office wound up at a dead end, however the OSI suspects the Wolf Ridge Pack of dealing in arms, selling them though they themselves won’t touch the materiel. Territory: Golden Gate National Recreation Area Alpha: Cheveyo The Rest: * Catahecassa * Kaneonuskatew * Liluye * Nanuq * Quidel * Talutah * Wayra Wizards According to what little lore the OSI has uncovered, wizards are humans who have endured a process referred to as the Awakening. Each Awakening is unique, and what triggers it is yet unexplored. Wizards are usually drawn to magic through their own obsessions and ego. Magic is the unnatural power to impose one’s will onto reality and is divided into ten schools of thought: Death, Fate, Forces, Life, Matter, Mind, Prime, Space, Spirit, and Time. Because a wizard’s power causes reality itself to warp and deform, the wizard can only use his magic sparingly for fear of reality itself snapping back on him and punishing him for his hubris. Activity in the City The OSI to date has not found a single wizard in San Francisco. There are many soothsayers and palm-readers, charlatans, illusionists and the like, however there are no documented cases of wizard activity in the city. Still, with wizards being essentially human and their use of magic subtle, it is not outside the realm of possibility that a very large cabal of wizards are operating in the Bay Area. We require more data. The Scarlet Sisterhood Although they do not fit the exact definition of "wizards," this small coven of "witches" do claim to channel at least a minimal amount of power in an effort to allegedly contain a demon named Ardat-Lili, a creature purported to spread disease if set loose. The Sisterhood was recently discovered by the OSI in their efforts to contain ARDAT-LILI when they stole six kidneys from Bay Area citizens. After discovering the "truth" of the coven's purpose, the OSI decided to allow the coven to continue operation. The Sisterhood requires further observation. Known members of the Sisterhood are: * Priscilla Adalia—daughter of a wealthy real estate investor; leader of the coven * Meagan O'Donnell—lawyer in the employ of the Dolan Law Firm * Tabitha Greene—co-founder Ariba Intel, Inc * Jennifer Rodan—host of local jazz and night music show, "The Craft" * Marissa Ullal—co-host of the Cooking Channel's "Spice It Up!" * Elizabeth Fisher—Google marketing VP Others... There are too many things that go "bump in the night" to easily categorize—too many things that are misunderstood and cannot necessarily be said for certain to be supernatural. Still, in a city where the beasts of the night reign, the unexplained might as well be supernatural. American Hawk Security Though listed elsewhere as a human agency, AHS has earned a special place here as a potential threat and supernatural agent. Little is known of the company or its CEO beyond the fact that GEORGE ASCALON comes from old German money and his company is privately owned—by him. He seemingly came forward from out of nowhere nearly thirty years ago as a majority stock-holder of AHS and has run the company ever since, converting it to a private corporation. Extremely private, ASCALON is notorious for not keeping appointments, then later darkening people's office doorways unannounced. He is ruthless when it comes to dealing with the competition. He often will simply buy out a rival company and fire all its employees rather than compete. Rumors abound in the shadows that many a "powerful" executive has disappeared after challenging the mogul. ASCALON has never hosted any charity ball or banquet. Those causes he does contribute to are varied and random, yet always seem to profit be in the fields of research and scientific advancement. He has no known private address, though he is known to have taken up residence on the top floor of the TransAmerican Pyramid. ASCALON has never met with the media, leaving such matters to his underling, EDWIN COLTAIL. EDWIN COLTAIL is a young and charismatic executive, and the "face" of American Hawk Security. A bright, attractive young man, EDWIN possesses a razor wit and a sharp mind. He seems to enjoy "playing" with the media, bantering back and forth with them the way a mouse plays its food. Though his own personal wealth is undoubtedly large, he is not one to flash it around. Everywhere he goes, he does so using corporate assets. Though his personal authority is admittedly limited, most everything he says or does carries the weight of the authority he wields on ASCALON's behalf. Of Special Note... The TransAmerican Pyramid in downtown San Francisco is known to employ an unidentified type of ward above its first floor. It does not actively stop or hinder the supernatural from traveling up the building, but any who pass through the ward know they've been detected. The building also hosts a very powerful locus that can be sensed above the 12th floor. It is unknown where the center of pale is. The Shadow in the TransAmerica Pyramid looks like an urban war zone. Walls have holes blasted through them, glass is shattered and strewn across the floor, the sounds of automatic gunfire and people's distant screams can be heard as if originating from far off. Sound echoes as if you were walking in a cave. Odd "special forces" spirits patrol the hallways, challenging any they do not recognize. They tend to use military jargon and are dressed in black camoflage, wielding German Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifles. Pages... Recent History Current Developments Neighborhoods Human Agencies House Rules Player Resources Player Character Profiles